Duped
by shelleybell
Summary: An ordinary case turns deadly in a matter of moments, not just for the city of LA but possibly for Kensi too. Can Deeks, Sam & Callen save everyone and will Kensi survive to help
1. Chapter 1

Kensi and Deeks pulled up at Mrs. Dobermans house and got out of the vehicle. "Mrs .Doberman huh, you think she's got paws and tail," Deeks said with a grin. Kensi rolled her eyes and replied, "Well if she has, let's hope she starts humping your leg." Deeks frowned as he followed Kensi up the path to the front door, "Well that wasn't called for kensalina, but if she's a damn fine bitch then I'm open to anything" he teased. Before Kensi knocked on the door, she gave Deeks a swift dig to his ribs, "No... But that was" she said with satisfaction and a smile.

Kensi knocked on the door, they waited, and then after minute the door slowly opened. "Hello my dears, how can I help you" were the words that came out of an elderly woman stood before them. She looked about 75-80 years old using a walking stick. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other with confused looks on their faces smiled. "Ma'am I'm NCIS Agent Kensi Blye and this is LAPD Detective Marty Deeks, we are investigating a shooting that took place over on the industrial estate not far from here." The old woman looked bewildered and stared back at them, "Erm, we are looking for Elena Doberman?" Kensi continued.

The old woman smiled, "My Granddaughter, she is at work my dear but she is away at the moment on a field trip, won't be back for another week. What do you want with Elena?" Deeks took out a small torn piece of paper with the name Elena and a cell phone number on it, "Your Granddaughters phone number was found in the victims pocket and we needed to ask her some questions as to why?" he said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what's your name?" Kensi asked politely. The old woman smiled warmly and replied "It's Rose my dear. Would you both like a cup of coffee and some cake – I just baked it?" Deeks was just about to accept when Kensi's cell went off. Kensi answered, "Ok, we are on our way back." She smiled at Rose, "Thank you Rose but we have to go now, many thanks for your time"; Kensi looked at Deeks as she motioned him to leave. Rose smiled and said "anytime dear" as she closed the door as they left. Kensi and Deeks got in her car, "So why the quick getaway all of a sudden?" Deeks asked. Kensi got out her cell and called ops, "I don't know, Eric just told me to leave and call ops once we had, but to do it right away" Kensi explained with a clueless expression.

Hetty appeared on Kensi's screen, "Callen and Sam are back home and are on their to your location, Mr Deeks you will be going with them, Ms Blye I want you to go back and speak to Rose" she said. Deeks interrupted, "Where am I going with Callen and Sam?" he asked, and then before Hetty could answer, Kensi asked, "Why have I got to back to Rose when I just left her?" Hetty explained, "We have a very serious situation Ms Blye, the body of Mr Qatari was partially pumped with plutonium, and I don't mean trace amounts, the industrial estate where he was found appears to be a cover. Mr Beale went back over the estates blueprints and there are tunnels under it, we have reason to believe that some terrorist cell are building a very large bomb. I need Mr Deeks as extra back up to Sam & Callen while you speak to Elena Doberman."

"Elena Doberman isn't here Hetty, we spoke with her grandma Rose, and she's away on a field trip with work," Kensi informed Hetty. Kensi heard Hetty instruct Eric to double check on Kensi's information, within seconds Eric explained that there were no trips planned and that according to records; Elena had been getting sick pay for the last two weeks. "Rose lied, I don't get it," Kensi thought aloud. "Then you shall find out Ms Blye" Hetty told her then the line went dead. Sam and Callen pulled up across the street and Deeks waved to them, "Well I gotta go and play 'find the bomb' and you get to have coffee and cake with the sweet Grandma Rose, I don't think that's quite fair," Deeks said getting out of the car. Kensi smiled back, "I promise I will eat your slice, ha." Deeks crossed the street and got in the back of Sams car. "So how was Washington DC Boys?" he asked, Sam turned and said, "I could tell you but I would have to kill you Deeks, you know that assignment was top secret, even you and Kensi are out of the loop on that one". Deeks slouched back with a defeated look on his face, "Really, you're not gonna divulge anything?" he shouted as they pulled off.

Kensi walked up to Rose's door talking to herself, "Callen, Sam and Deeks get the action and I get cake, why do I get cake" Kensi knocked on the door, waited a couple of minutes then knocked again-no answer. Kensi confused as she only left moments ago, tried the doorknob, it turned and the door opened. "Rose! Hello? Rose its Agent Blye, I called earlier?" Kensi shouted out but got no answer. As she turned the corner into the living room, she paused at what she saw. Kensi reached for her gun when she heard a noise behind her. "Hello Dear"


	2. Chapter 2

Callen, Sam and Deeks pulled up outside a tall building which looked like it should belong in New York rather than LA. They all got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the building.

"Remind me again why we are here?" Deeks asked. Callen looked over at Deeks whilst Sam picked the lock on the door. "Hetty thinks that the victim with plutonium in his body is part of a terrorist group who plan to build a bomb and they are doing it from this building", Deeks frowned at Callens explanation and countered, "Hetty came to this conclusion from one dead body, plutonium and an old woman that may be telling tales?" he asked. Sam turned around, "and a phone call from a reliable source or 'contact' as Hetty put it" he said as he pulled the door open.

The three of then walked in, guns drawn, "Ok, if Hetty has a mysterious contact then I'm not going to argue with that. Hetty scares me," Deeks answered back. Callen took the left side, Sam down the middle and Deeks to the right side as they carefully made their way through the building. From the right shots were fired, Deeks took cover as Callen and Sam retaliated back.

Two assailants came out from behind a large set of boxes and continued to fire, Deeks rolled out from his cover gun blazing and shot one of them; Sam continued to fire as Callen made his way round the back of the gunfire and sneaked up on the bad guy holding his gun to the back of his head. "Drop your weapon, do it!" Callen shouted in the man's ear, the man did not move and continued to point his gun at Sam and Deeks in front of him. Did he understand English Callen thought to himself, of course he does, they always do he questioned himself back. "Drop your weapon" Callen repeated, the man continued to hold his gun steady then he smiled at Deeks and Sam, fired his weapon and continued to walk forward in a hail of bullets. Callen had leapt out of the line of fire and looked up from the floor, "you two alright?" he asked his colleagues. Sam and Deeks nodded. Sam got down to the body and Deeks went to the other one, they both searching the bodies for any information whilst Callen kept a visual of the area. "Nothing" Sam said, "Same here" Deeks replied. The pair left the bodies and joined Callen as the continued doing a sweep of the building. The three of them carried on down the building and took a left, which lead them to a large set of double doors. Callen stepped forward and pushed on the door, it pushed open and he took a step when he heard a click, he looked back at Sam and Deeks. Sam dropped towards Callens feet and looked along the floor, to his horror he saw that Callen had tripped the fuse on a timer but to what exactly he did not want to find out. "Move G! Deeks go, go, move it!" the three of them sprinted pout the way they came as seconds passed they heard a huge roar and the building shuddered. None of them looked back, just kept on running and running as fast as their legs could take them. Deeks could feel an uneasy amount of heat coming up behind, he peaked out of the corner of his eye to see a huge fireball chasing after him, he looked forward again, his eyes focused on the door in front of him, the way out. "Faster guys, move!" he shouted.

Callen, Sam, and Deeks leapt through the door and skidded to the floor as the fireball ripped through the door moments behind. Another explosion caused a ripple in the building; all three of them looked up to see the building beginning to crumble. They got up and ran as far away to safety as they could as the building began to collapse and plumes of dust covered them. Coughing Deeks said "Well thank you for that, do you know how long it takes to get collapsed building dust out of my surfer locks" trying to lighten the near death experienced they had just encountered. Sam and Callen just looked at him and smiled. Callen got out his phone and called ops, "Eric, get a visual on our location, we just made a new skyline in LA," he told him.

Back in ops Eric, Nell and Hetty were looking at the screen in front of them, rubble and dust is what they could see. "Mr Callen you appear to have destroyed the building, what happened?" Hetty asked. Callen turned his phone to himself and his face appeared on the ops screen, "We had a gunfight with two armed guys, I went through a door and tripped a timer which triggered an explosion. Whatever was in there is buried along with the two dead guys. I don't think this was the site Hetty, the guys here I think were sacrificial lambs. I think they knew we were coming and set the explosion to trigger if anything happened to them. You sure you're contact got this right" he questioned. Eric and Nell looked at each other then back at Hetty, Callen was the only who could question Hetty and really get away with it. Hetty answered, "Mr Callen, I am not in the habit of sending my people to their death, however I do believe you have a valid point and I shall be contacting my contact to find out. I suggest you wait there until the dust settles literally and salvage what you can. Mr Beale, call the local authorities to send a recovery team in there to assist our people." Eric did so and Hetty turned her attention back to Callen on screen. "Has Kensi come up with anything regarding Elena?" he asked. Nell said that she had not had any communication with Kensi since she went back to the house. "She ok?" Deeks said pushing his way into view on Callens Cell phone.

"I'm sure Ms Blye is capable of doing her job Mr Deeks, however, Nell would you please try Kensi's Cell Phone" Hetty ordered. Nell tried contacting Kensi but the line was ringing out with no answer. "Hetty, I could leave the guys here to go check on Kensi," Deeks said. Hetty waved a finger in front of her motioning a no to Deeks, "Mr Deeks you need to stay there and continue with your colleagues, we will continue to try Kensi and if I feel something isn't right it will be dealt with. Mr Callen, inform me of any findings immediately. With that, Callen and Deeks disappeared from the screen and Nell put up Kensi's location, everything looked fine in the neighbourhood, nothing suspicious. "Keep trying Kensi's phone, try, and get eyes and ears in that house," Hetty said and with that Eric and Nell got to work.

The blinds were shut at Elena Dobermans house, the front door now shut. A cell phone was ringing, and ringing and ringing, it was Kensi's phone. The phone was in Kensi's back jean pocket, vibrating up her back each time it rang but Kensi was unable to reach it. Both her hands were tied behind and above her to a rail so she was pretty much stuck. Kensi was trying to free her hands from the rail so she could then get them in front of her but it was proving rather difficult at the moment. She was pulling hard on the tape she was bound by but with every tug came an unbearable wave of pain from her side, her shirt wet with blood she looked down at the knife in her side, talking to herself aloud she said, "Come on Kensi, keep pulling, if you can get your hands free you can cut the rest of the tape on that knife".


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi was starting to get tired, whether that was from the amount of struggling she was doing trying to free her hands or from the amount of blood she was losing she wasn't so sure. She countered to herself 1...2...3 and she gave her hands an almighty tug on the rail. The tape split, releasing itself from the rail which sent her sprawling forwards from the force of it, Kensi let out a painful gasp as she landed as it caused the knife to waggle in her side. She lay there completely still for a few seconds to catch her breath and steady herself. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, she moved her still taped up but newly freed from the rail hands towards her back pocket and pull it out and dropped it to the floor. Kensi sat herself up, turned around so she had her back and hands towards the phone then leaned back towards her phone, looking over her shoulder so she could see Kensi answered the phone, "Eric, Nell?", Kensi turned back around facing forwards and look down onto the phone.

"Kensi? It's Nell; I've been trying you for ages, are you okay?" She asked. Kensi tried shuffling into a position that wasn't painful but couldn't, kneeling up and bending over was putting too much pressure on the knife which was agony so she laid on her good side next to the phone, "Not really, I'm tied up with a knife in my side, bleeding" she answered, her voice strained.

Nell turned to Eric eyes wide with fear for Kensi, "How bad is it" she asked Kensi whilst Eric called down to Hetty to come up to Ops ASAP. "I'm not a doctor but I don't think it's great. I can't pull the knife out but I can't move with it in, it's too painful. My shirt is soaked but there's no pooling on the floor so hey, not all bad, ha" Kensi trailed off trying to make light of the situation. Hetty entered the room and immediately spoke to the screen, which was showing the ceiling of the house seen as Kensi couldn't look into the phone but Hetty could hear Kensi's ragged breathing in the background, "Ms Blye, are you alone in the house?" she asked. Kensi took a deep breath to answer "Yeah, everybody left when they'd finished with me. They caught me off guard Hetty, I saw a body on the floor but it wasn't real, they had Ruby and I got into combat with one of the guys who disarmed whilst I was looking at the 'body', we were on the floor grappling then I got stabbed-I think, I'm not sure, I think I passed out. When I came round I was tied up."

"Mr Beale how far out is Emergency Services?" Hetty asked, Eric checked his tablet, "6 minutes" he replied. Hetty turned back to the screen, "Nell call Mr Callen and tell him to get over to the house now, enter with caution. Do not explain what has happened to Kensi just yet; make sure Mr Hanna & Deeks go with him. Kensi can you hear me?" she asked.

Kensi was taking deep breaths trying to control the pain, still trying to free her bound hands, "Just about, I'm starting to feel sleepy though," Kensi said. Hetty's eyes closed briefly, knowing that what Kensi had just said wasn't good. "Help is on the way Ms Blye so don't be falling to sleep just yet – that's an order".

Callen took out his phone "Nell?" he answered. Callen waved at Deeks and Sam to follow him as he made his way over to the car, "We are on our way, patch us through to Kensi," he told her. Deeks and Sam got in the car, "What's up? Where we going and why patch us through to Kensi?" Deeks asked a little panic showing in his voice. Callen concentrated on driving as he spoke, "Nell, she just told me Kensi was in trouble and we needed to get back to the house now." Deeks and Sam looked instantly concerned.

"Do I put them through to Kensi's phone like Callen asked?" Nell asked Hetty. Hetty frowned and paused a moment to think, "No you don't, I think Kensi is better off conserving her energy. I will talk to Mr Callen."

Callens phone rang, "Hetty, what's going on. I asked Nell to patch us through to Kensi and she hasn't" he said, his voice annoyed. Hetty spoke carefully and slowly as she replied to Callen, "Kensi is alone in the house, as far as she is aware. She was involved in hand to hand combat with someone when she entered the house and in the process Ms Blye was stabbed, help is on the medically but I need you all to stay calm for Kensi's sake."

Kensi – Stabbed – Kensi – Stabbed is all that went through Deeks mind, like a stuck record. Oh, my god he thought, Kensi, his Kensi was hurt and alone. He had to be there, be with his partner. "Callen put your foot down!" he shouted at his colleague. Callen floored the accelerator and sped down the road. Sam stayed calm and looked out the window, "keep calm Deeks, Kensi's strong and stubborn, she won't let this beat her," he said.

Kensi looked around the room and noticed a thin wire running along the floor edging about six inches high, across the door, infact all the way around the room. She forced herself to get up on her so she could take a look. "Ugh, oh my god that hurts. Breathe just breathe" she said out loud. "Ms Blye, are you okay?" Hetty's voice filled the room making Kensi jump, she had forgotten she was on speakerphone. Hetty asked again after no answer came, "Kensi? Ms Blye!" Kensi still didn't answer, her thoughts completely transfixed one the sight before her. Kensi spoke, as loud as she could but voice raspy, "Hetty, don't let anyone come in here, the house is rigged to explosives, there is a trip wire to a timer going all the way round the living room, anyone comes through the door...and the windows and the house will blow up".


	4. Chapter 4

How can things get any worse Kensi thought to herself, stuck in a house that's rigged to blow up, a knife in my side bleeding out and my favourite shirt is ruined. The sound of Sam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kensi, how are you doing sweetheart?" he asked. Kensi smiled to herself, "I must be bad. You called me sweetheart ha-ha" she replied. "I hope you aren't Kensi. We are a few minutes out, I need you tell me how everything is rigged and show me on your phone. Can you do that for me?" Sam asked. Kensi took a deep breath and push herself to stand up, struggling she stumbled forwards a little, letting out a small whimper. "Kensi?" Sam said concerned. Kensi took a few deep breaths and walked towards her phone. "I'm okay, its okay. Sam, I'm not going to be able to get the phone in the rights positions because my hands are tied at the back. Bare with me a moment" she said. Sam, Callen, and Deeks all waited anxiously for Kensi to speak again, she didn't sound terrible, but she didn't sound good either. They could hear shuffling over the line and painful grunting, whatever Kensi was doing it was making her hurt. Then they heard something smash and another loud grunt, "Kensi? Kens?" shouted Deeks.

Kensi had smashed a vase on to the floor and crouched down to pick up a shard of glass and was using it to cut through the tape on her hands. "I'm fine Deeks, just give me a minute," she said to them. Kensi continued to work away at her taped hands, it was beginning to loosen, "Come on!" she shouted out in frustration, then on side of the tape gave way and she pulled them apart, she dropped the shard of glass and her whole body crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. "Ugh, phew that was harder than I thought. Sam?" she asked. "Hey Kensi, b honest with us all now, don't tell us you are, tell us the truth, how are you?" Sam asked unable to mask the amount of concern in his voice, Deeks was panicking and Callen was breaking every speed limit out there. Kensi took a minute to compose herself as she took the hilt of the knife in both hands. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she gave the knife one big pull, Kensi screamed out a blood-curdling screech of pain and relief. She dropped the knife to the floor and clutched her side, she could hear Deeks shouting in the background, but the pain was that intense she could not answer back. She sat down on the floor and leaned back onto the wall for support whilst she regained her composure. Deeks was beside himself trying to get Kensi to answer him, "Kens, Kensi? Talk to me please..." he pleaded.

Taking a few more deep breaths Kensi finally spoke albeit breathlessly, "Deeks, I'm fine, just pulled a knife out my side but hey still here, ugh that hurt". She heard the screeching of tyres outside, it was Callen, Sam, and Deeks. "About time she shouted towards the door, was wondering when you were going to get here". Kensi pushed herself upwards using the wall to keep her steady then slowly walked towards her phone on the floor and gingerly picked it up. Kensi looked into the phone and saw Nell, Hetty, and Eric who were still on the other end, "Hey guys," she said. Hetty took in every detail of Kensi's face; she was paler than usual, sweating, and looked exhausted, "Ms Blye, nice to finally see you. Ms Jones, please connect us all together so we can interact as one," Hetty ordered. Nell tapped away on her tablet and all of a sudden, Kensi could see Ops and the guys. "Kensi, what is your status physically, and you had better tell me the god's honest truth," Hetty asked, face stern. Kensi looked into the phone at everyone, as she spoke she kept her eyes on Deeks, "The knife is out but I'm bleeding quite heavily. I feel tired, nauseas and it hurts like mother fu..", Kensi was cut off by Hetty as Deeks laughed to himself, that's my girl he thought, "I get the picture Ms Blye. We need you to do what Mr Hanna asked earlier when you couldn't and give us a look at the explosive device and trip wires. Can you do that?" Kensi nodded and began slowly walking round the room panning her phone as she did. Sam asked, "Does the wire go anywhere else other than the living Kensi? Can you check all the other rooms?" Kensi nodded again and walked to kitchen, then the first bedroom, so far all the rooms were rigged. "Sam, I'm guessing the whole house is like this. I need to sit down," Kensi sat propped up in the doorway of the first bedroom resting. Sam, Callen, and Deeks were outside looking around the house, "All seems normal out here G but if the whole house it rigged inside and we can't open doors or windows. How do we get in to disarm it, it's a one story building" Sam said. Callen looked at Sam then at Deeks then looked at his phone and saw Kensi sat down, eyes squeezed shut trying to cope with the pain. "I don't know Sam but we have to find a way and fast".


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks knelt down at the bottom of the house and looked underneath the vents of it, "Maybe we can get inside the house from underneath it? Pipes run under here and up into the house, if we can break through everything we can get in" he explained to Sam and Callen. Callen looked to his phone and saw Kensi with her eyes shut and thought she was asleep, "Kensi! You better not be sleeping on the job" he shouted out to her, Callen watched as she opened her eyes, "No, no just resting them. Don't worry you guys I'm not ready to leave you yet, I'm awake honest. You figured out a way to get in here yet?" Kensi answered. Callen looked relieved yet he knew Kensi was more than likely making good of a very bad situation. "Deeks thinks we can get inside from underneath the house, it's going to take a while but I agree it can be done. Keep yourself awake Kens", Callen said. Sam and Deeks began ripping off the side barriers of the bottom of the house to make their way to where they needed to be. Eric had sent through the build drawings of the houses on that road so they could try and guide themselves to where they had to be. As they continued to break their way in, the emergency services turned, one of the EMT's went over to Callen. "Hi, I understand we have a stabbing victim here?", He asked. Callen looked back at the house, "We do but she is in there and we can't go in as it is rigged to an explosive device, so you need to stay well back until we can either get her out or let you in. The best I can do is have you talk to her", Callen said as he held up his phone to the EMT. "Kensi, can you talk to the Paramedic, leave nothing out ok?", he told her. Kensi nodded onscreen as the EMT began talking to her. Kensi started to talk, "Erm, it happened I think about half an hour, forty five minutes ago. I got into a scuffle and felt a sharp pain in my side but then I must have passed out because I woke up with a knife in my right side", she explained. The EMT nodded at her and asked, "Do you feel sick at all, sleepy, are you bleeding heavily now?" Callen was watching Kensi then looked back at the EMT. He saw what I saw he thought to himself, Kensi was looking confused. Kensi replied back to them after a short pause, "Not sick now, I did a little earlier but not now. Tired yes, bleeding yes, more now since I pulled the knife out. I think it's taking me longer to think too. It feels like it takes ages to get everything in gear." The EMT shook his head, "Why did you remove the knife, it was working as a plug if you like, whilst it was in you?" he said. Callen began to smirk as Kensi began an onslaught of verbals to the EMT, "For an intelligent person you're not that bright are you? Why do you think bright spark, it kinda hurt being stuck in my side, not to mention I was slightly panicking at the fact I had been stabbed and then found out I was in a house with a bomb, oh oh and it HURT!", She shouted down the phone. The EMT looked startled and for a moment speechless, Callen cleared his throat whilst smirking to break the silence. "Kensi can you put the phone down to your wound please so I can see it?" he replied. Kensi moved the phone down to her side and she heard gasps from several people. They could see Kensi's blood soaked t-shirt and a darker patch where the wound actually was. It was obvious how much blood she was losing as the top of her jeans on her thigh was beginning soak up the blood. "Kensi I need you to apply as much pressure as you can to that wound," the EMT instructed her. Kensi shifted a little and pressed harder on her side causing her to whimper. "I have been doing but it's not helping that much." Hetty spoke up, "Mr Callen, I suggest you ho and assist your colleagues and get in there as fast as you can. Leave your phone with the paramedics so they can stay in contact and monitor Kensi's condition. Use Mr Hanna's phone to keep me updated and do not be distracted from your task by Ms Blye, she will be fine." Callen passed his phone over and told the paramedic to move further down the street for now. He then went over to Sam and Deeks had by now were starting to tunnel their way under the house. "Room for another?" he said. Deeks turned to look at him whilst Sam carried on, "How is Kensi?" Callen wasn't going to lie to him, "Not good. She's lost a lot of blood already but she is still hanging tough for now so let's get into this place and get her out", Callen said. With that, the three of them worked frantically under the house, removing piece by piece.

Kensi decided to go and take a look at the explosives the wires were connected too. Pushing herself, she gritted her teeth as a wave of pain shot through her body. She made her way to the front of living room and slouched down next to the sofa, she could not stand long. "Hetty, the explosives look like regular C4 but there is enough of it to take out the whole street," she explained as she turned her phone to it so they could see. Hetty looked at the explosives onscreen and told Nell to send it to Sam immediately. "Hetty, I don't feel so good, I feel really tired now and breathless. I know I'm usually strong but I'm scared," Kensi professed. Hetty, Nell, and Eric could only look on at their injured colleague. "Nell, Eric would you leave us alone for a moment please", Hetty asked. Nell and Eric left ops. "Kensi, I chose you to be on this team, my team for many very good reasons but one of them being your strong will, your drive to not be beaten by anyone or anything. You are strong Ms Blye, stronger than you know," Hetty told her. Kensi felt her emotions start to get the better of her and she fought back the tears, "I don't feel it right now Hetty, I'm scared, I'm dying and I don't want to die here alone", a small tear escaped from Kensi's eye. Hetty looked on at her broken agent, replying confidently she said "You are never alone Kensi, never. We are all here and shortly your colleagues will be with you to get you all out safely, have confidence in that. As for dying, no-one on my team is going to die today, that means you-understood?" Kensi composed herself and wiped her tear away, "Understood."

Nell and Eric re-entered the room, "Get me Mr Hanna now," Hetty said, Sam's voice came over the speakers, "Hetty?" he asked. "Mr Hanna, get in that house right now. Time is of the essence if you get my drift. Mr Deeks-stay on the line, I need you to keep talking to Kensi, it is important you don't let her stop talking", she ordered. Sam and Callen frantically got to work faster, so was Deeks but his main job for was keeping kensi going, "Hey partner, what ya doing?" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh you know, just waiting for you guys," Kensi replied. Sam had made his way to where they needed to be and took the bar he brought with him so he could begin breaking through the under fillings of the house.

"We shouldn't be too long Kens, Sam's started to break through, and his bitch is helping... Ugh!" Deeks finished his sentenced with a gasp.

Kensi chuckled, "You called Callen Sam's bitch didn't you?" She asked

Rubbing his shoulder Deeks said, "Yes, yes I did. You know just making light of a bad situation. Anyway, when we get you out of here would you care to join me for a beer and a cronut?"

"Sounds good" Kensi replied, her voice sounding forced. Kensi was battling through the pain but it was slowly winning the battle against her.

"Kens? I do not know what you are feeling right now or how it feels but I know how strong you are, I know that you can beat this. What's a bit of blood loss eh kensalina?" Deeks said, trying to keep his partner in the land of the living, he knew calling here Kensalina would get her back up.

"I'm dying and you still piss me off Deeks, ha only you" Kensi replied. She wanted to verbally tear shreds off Deeks but it just was not going to happen today.

Deeks closed his eyes and took a second, "Ok, one thing you should never do Kensi is use the name Kensi and the word dying in the same sentence."

Sam and Callen were making progress; Sam could see fractions of light coming through the floorboards, "G, can you twist on your back and push up with your feet whilst I prise part of the flooring apart with the bar? I'm too big," he said. Callen pushed Deeks further back out of the way who was still chatting to Kensi, so he could get into a better position. He managed to get onto his back, just, and placed his feet on the flooring as best as he could. Sam pushed the bar into place and cracked it open slightly.

Callen said, "Ok, when I say push, you ram that bar as hard as you can and I'll keep kicking with both feet." Sam nodded in agreement.

Callen shifted slightly then shouted, "Push!" The flooring was slowly coming looser and looser, Callen kicked and kicked. Sam gave the bar a huge push and it shot straight through the boards, he punched his way through the rest with the aid of Callens feet doing the rest of the work.

Kensi looked towards the noise and saw Sam's head pop, "Hey, about time you showed up" she said, voice raspy and weak.

Sam smiled as he pulled himself up through the hole he had made and walked over to Kensi, he crouched down beside her, "Hey to you to, glad to see you're still with us," Sam assessed Kensi's wound as gentle as he could. He lifted her shirt up and found a cut about an inch wide in her side, the bleeding had slowed down but she had lost a lot of blood, it looked deep. He pulled her shirt back down and looked around the room. He saw the knife, it looked a good 5 inches long, he looked back a Kensi, and "You take the full five inches?" He asked

"And I thought you were injured in here..." Deeks butted in. Callen and Deeks made their way over, Deeks sat down next to his partner, Callen leaned over and kissed Kensi on the forehand.

"We're gonna get you out of here sweetheart, sorry to leave you with the Viking surfer here but I gotta help Sam" Callen said as he made his way over to his partner.

"It's ok," Kensi said with a weak smile. Kensi looked at Deeks; neither of them said a word, just held each other's gaze, both knowing what the other was thinking. In unison, they held hands as Kensi's head rested on his shoulder.

"Mr Hanna, what can be done with the explosives?" Hetty asked

Looking around the device again Sam replied, "We are in trouble. I can isolate how much C4 goes off by linking out some wires but the trip wires are set up almost like a deadmans switch, if I try and cut one, there is a backup to that wire and then a backup to the next and so on. There is no way me and G would be fast enough to cut them all. It's an amazing piece of rigging if I'm honest."

"Mr Hanna that is not the answer I was hoping for. If you cannot defuse the device then you must find another way. Ms Blye does not have the time to be waiting and I want these bastards caught, we still have a major threat to out there which must be dealt with," Hetty ordered.

Callen and Sam got up, looked around the room, and then made their way through the house.

"Sam, we have two choices, come back the way we came or take a chance on the explosives. We can't waste time trying to figure this out, it's time Kensi doesn't have."

Sam looked around one more time, hoping for inspiration and then looked down at Deeks and Kensi.

"We can't expect Kensi to go the way we came; I don't even think she could make it" he said.

"Then we agree. We link out as much of the C4 as we can and go from there?" Callen asked Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement and the two made their way back to the C4, kneeling down in front of it Callen informed Hetty, "Make sure you have the fire dept on standby Hetty, we're going to explode out of here-literally".

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and advice- it is much appreciated Please bare with me for new chapters, I am an actress and it is not always possible for me to write regularly ;) but I will do my best! Peace x


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks studied his partner, Kensi looked pale, tired and in pain but there nothing he could do right now to help her other than be there for her while Callen and Sam did what they could with the explosives.

"Kensi, sweetheart, don't close your eyes, I know you want to but doing that isn't good. Talk to me" Deeks said. Kensi's eye opened slowly as she looked briefly at Deeks.

"Ok, what's Monty been up to?" she asked

"Well, that stud of a dog of my mine, just like his owner might I add-a stud, has been missing you, infact he only told me the other day that you need to come round more" Deeks rambled on.

"Really...how about I pop round tonight," Kensi joked and smiled up at Deeks. Deeks smiled back.

"How about you make that a promise for when you are better," he said. Kensi did not answer, Deeks looked at his partner who was still with her eyes closed, he nudged her, but she did not stir.

"Kensi...Kensi? Kens open your eyes, come on we had a chat about this not five minutes ago-not good to close your eyes remember...Kensi!" Deeks took Kensi's weight and laid her to the floor where she stayed motionless.

"Mr Deeks, what is the situation with Ms Blye?" Hetty asked.

"She's lost consciousness Hetty. She is breathing but it's shallow, we need to get her out now" Deeks turned to Sam and Callen, "Now guys!" he shouted to them.

"Mr Callen, an update on your situation please?" Hetty asked her agent. Callen and Sam were busily linking out what wires they could.

"We are nearly there Hetty, just a few more wires. If it works then we should be able to exit the house from the front before the back of the hose blows through and hope we don't get caught too much in the force of it," he explained.

"If- it works, Mr Callen there can be no ifs. If you have any doubts then you must find another way, I am not in the mood to lose four of my agents," Hetty warned Callen. "Mr Hanna, is this rescue based on ifs or a confident decision that this extraction can be done without any deaths?"

Sam looked at Callen who shook his head at Sam, "We can do this Hetty, it has its risks, but we can do this-trust us," he said.

"For your sake, for all your sakes, I hope I am right in trusting you Mr Hanna. Good Luck," Hetty said.

In Ops, Hetty turned to Nell and Eric, "Alert all the local authorities to the situation, inform the Hospital of possible explosion victims on the way and one stabbing victim in critical condition and give me eyes on the exterior of that house again," she ordered. Eric and Nell immediately carried out their duties, both affected by Hetty's description of 'victims' and 'one critical', knowing that the description was of their colleagues, Kensi in particular. All three anxiously stared up at the big screen watching the house.

"Ok, are we done?" Callen asked Sam.

Sam linked one more wire out and stood up. "I'm done. Two go through that window on the left, two go through the window next to that one, and then all of us stay down until the explosion has cleared, protect ourselves from falling debris and pray from the start," he explained. Sam turned around and looked at Deeks who was now cradling an unconscious kensi in his arms, whispering to her, trying to keep her fighting.

"I'll take Kensi and take her out with me, you and Deeks go together. Let me go a split second before you, but I mean a split second G, don't hang around," Sam said.

Callen nodded, "I agree and I won't be hanging around at all, I'm right behind you partner," he replied. They walked over to Deeks who looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Please say we are getting Kensi out of here now, I don't think she's doing so well, I can't wake her," he said.

Nodding his head Callen said, "We are. Sam is going to take Kensi and go through that window; you and I are going a split second after through the window on the left. I need you to move yourselves out of the way whilst we clear the sofa etc to give us enough room to get a run up to the windows."

Deeks gently gathered Kensi in his arms and towards the corner of the room; Kensi moaned and partially opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head, hows my partner doing?" Deeks asked, a wave of relief washing over him seeing Kensi awake.

"Still breathing, just about anyway. Are we going home soon?" She asked breathlessly.

"That we are princess, the plan is Sam will take you with him through that window and me and Callen will go through the other, hopefully before this place goes bang with us in it" Deeks explained.

With a smile Kensi replied, "So it's not bad enough that I've been stabbed but the three of you are going to throw me through a window too...I won't forget this."

"It's good that you won't forget because that means you're going to live through this, like we all are so yeah, we are throwing you that window but just to be clear this is Sam's idea not mine", Deeks said. Kensi smiled up at him as she nestled into his shoulder, feeling safe.

Callen and Sam made enough space in the living room for their runs and walked up to the windows to check what was outside.

"Clear outside, you ready G?" Sam asked

"We have to be, for Kensi. Let's do it" Callen replied.

Sam and Callen walked towards Deeks and Kensi, Sam bent down to Kensi, "You ready to get out of here Kens? He asked. Kensi nodded, Sam picked Kensi up gently from Deeks, trying not to cause he any further pain, Kensi whimpered slightly but held on tight around Sam's next.

Sam steadied his grip on Kensi and took a step to the right to line himself up with the window. Callen and Deeks went to the left and got into position.

"Remember a split second after us, we go on three, you two go on four" Sam confirmed to Callen and Deeks. They both nodded as Sam took a few deep breaths.

"On three Kensi, we go on three so hold on tight." Kensi nodded in agreement.

Callen began to count, "One...two...three!" Sam bolted towards the window, "Four!" Callen and Deeks sprinted after him. Sam jumped with Kensi and hit the window smashing through it as Callen and Deeks hit their window just as a huge explosion ripped through the back of the house.

Back in Ops Hetty, Nell and Eric, now joined by Granger were watching the events as they unfolded. They watched the house explode, bits flying up in the air, a plume of smoke rising upwards.

"Sam, Callen...Mr Deeks?" Hetty called out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hetty, do you see anyone? I don't see any of them," Nell asked, her eyes scanning the big screen in front of her.

"They are safe Nell, I trusted Sam to be safe, to get each of them out of there safely, and I know my trust wasn't misplaced," Hetty reassured her. Hetty, Nell, and Eric continued to watch the screen intensely.

The explosion had destroyed the house. Most of it had splintered out on to the surrounding garden and street. Callen and Deeks shifted out from under the house debris and checked themselves over for any serious injury, other than minor cuts and bruises they were fine. They go up and immediately looked for Sam and Kensi. Sam was leaning over Kensi but Deeks couldn't see what he was doing, as they moved closer his heart sank, mouth to mouth, Sam was giving Kensi mouth to mouth.

"No... No, no, no Kensi!" Deeks shouted out as he and Callen slid down to Kensi's side.

Hetty, Nell, and Eric were watching the drama unfold in front of them, "Oh my god, Kensi" Eric choked out.

Hetty did not take her eyes off the screen, "Kensi knows better than to die Mr Beale, she is strong" she said.

Sam and Callen continued CPR as the paramedics got the all clear to attend to Kensi. Sam and Callen let the paramedics do their job but Deeks was staying by Kensi's side, he continued to hold her hand whilst she tried to fight for her life. The paramedics placed the defibrillator pads on Kensi.

"Clear!" one shouted, Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and jumped with her as her body jumped as shockwave rippled through her body. Everyone on the ground and Ops watched intently. No pulse, the paramedics charged again.

"Clear!" he repeated. Kensi's body jolted again then rested peacefully. A small tear dropped from Nell's eye, Eric held her hand but not taking his eyes of the screen.

"We have a pulse. Kensi you're going to be fine, we're taking you to the hospital now angel so stay with us" the paramedic assured her. As they moved Kensi onto a gurney Deeks grabbed Kensi's, hand again, his face in shock, not really being able to take in the last few minutes, those feelings would hit him later.

Sam and Callen followed them to the ambulance as they loaded her into the back and Deeks got in.

"We'll follow you. Deeks keep talking to her, don't let her leave us," Callen said, who was surprisingly a lot more visibly shaken than Deeks expected. Deeks nodded as the paramedic closed the back doors.

Sam and Callen got into their car and raced after the ambulance, Sam looked over at Callen,

"Are you Ok G?" he asked

"When Kensi is going to be ok. Then I will be" Callen replied.

"So Kensalina, whilst we are doing all the work, you're sleeping on the job. You know that is just not right don't you" Deeks paused hoping for a reaction, but nothing came. He took Kensi's hand in his and held it tight.

"Kensi, I know we aren't good at talking feelings but...well, ok here it goes. I do not have pots of cash, I do not have the greatest home, and I cannot promise you everyday will be a walk in the park but I have a stud of a dog and you have my heart Kensi, and that is priceless, like you." Deeks stared intently at Kensi who was still but his hand felt a slight squeeze, he looked down and saw Kensi's finger slowly pressing against his hand.

"That's my girl," Deeks said with a smile.

They pulled up outside Emergency, Callen and Sam right behind them. The EMT's unloaded Kensi and rushed her through, doctors met them as the they explained her current state and disappeared behind double doors. Deeks, Sam, and Callen all stood staring at the door stunned, the reality of what had happened suddenly hit them.

Four hours had passed without a word on Kensi's condition. Hetty, Eric, and Nell had now joined the rest of the team in the waiting room.

"Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, I'm sure if you asked the one of the nurses they would give you some scrubs to change into. It cannot be nice for you to wear Ms Blyes blood," Hetty said.

"It's Kensi, Hetty. Her name is Kensi," Deeks said.

"C'mon Deeks, Hetty is right", Sam motioned for him to get up and go with him. The pair left the room to get changed.

"This feels all wrong Hetty. The case is based on the fact that we have Intel that a terrorist attack is a serious threat to us and the possibility that plutonium is involved. We found plutonium at the building that got levelled and it was in Qatari's body but the bomb in the house, it had nothing to that effect there. The building had two people guarding it, why just two or why anyone at all? Who is your contact Hetty? Why did you act on this Intel?" Callen asked.

"When a reliable source to me gives me information that our city could be under serious threat then I will act upon it and I won't question the integrity of my source," Hetty told Callen. The pair stared at each other before Callen spoke up.

"All I can see Hetty is that we have acted upon your sources Intel and we have got nothing, we almost got killed in that building, and Kensi is close to that right now. Have we found this old woman Kensi was sent back to question, got any leads on where or who may have taken her?" Callen asked.

"We haven't been able to trace her at all. The street cameras we can follow so far in the direction of the docks but then we lose several feeds and can't pick them up after that", Eric explained.

"I wasn't able to contact my source either. I agree with you Mr Callen that something does not feel quite right and we will find the underlying cause of this but..." Hetty stopped talking when the door opened.

"Hello, I believe you are waiting for a Kensi Blye. She is out of surgery, which by all accounts went well. The knife wound did not cause any serious internal although Kensi did suffer a severe amount of blood loss. She is in recovery now and moved to ICU where you can see her. Her condition is but stable; she is a strong young woman, she will not be awake anytime soon but do not take that as a bad thing, she needs her rest. I will send a nurse in to get you when we are ready to move her," the doctor explained.

A wave of relief hit the team, "Thank you doctor" said Hetty. The doctor nodded and left the room, seconds later Sam and Deeks came back.

Callen stood up, "You just missed the doctor. Kensi is stable, she's in recovery now, but by all accounts she is doing well."

Sam smiled and Deeks let out a sigh of relief, his eyes tearing slightly. Before Hetty could speak, she was cut off again, this time by the sound of an alarm. The team walked out into the corridor to people rushing. Sam topped one the security guards, "Agent Hanna, NCIS. What's the alarm for?" he asked.

"We have a bomb alert sir, please vacate the building," he said. Before the guard move them on, Sam stopped him again.

"Where's the bomb located?" he asked.

"2nd floor sir. Now we really have to leave the area," the guard said, walking them towards the exit. The team started to move with the guard.

"What is on the 2nd floor?" Callen asked the guard.

"Recovery," the guard told them. The whole team stopped in their tracks and turned around back towards the way they came.

"Kensi", Deeks said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eric, inform the authorities that it is a false alarm and not to send anyone here" Hetty ordered Eric, who straight away was on his tablet.

"You, Organise your security team and keep everyone well clear of the recovery room, have all necessary medical staff on standby but remain clear. NCIS is handling the situation "Hetty told him.

Everybody, including Eric and Nell charged through the corridors to recovery. They found themselves outside the recovery in minutes.

"You three stay out here, any sign of danger and you shout out," Callen told Hetty, Eric, and Nell. The three nodded. Sam entered the room first, guns drawn Callen and Deeks followed close behind him. To the right of them lay a man unconscious, and to the left was Kensi. All three paused for a split second taking in the sight of their injured team member, family member. They slowly moved around the room, checking all areas where a bomb could possibly be.

"You see anything unusual G? Sam asked Callen

"Nothing yet. Deeks?" Callen then asked out to Deeks

"Me neither, it all looks...fine" Deeks replied. The three of them continued to look around the room, by the beds, under the beds, around the equipment but they found nothing.

"G, there is nothing here. Something is not right, why the hell raise an alarm for a bomb threat when there is no bomb," Sam asked.

"I do not know" Callen said, he looked around and then noticed something different.

"Look at Kensi and then look at the guy, what do you notice?" Callen asked Sam and Deeks. Sam and Deeks scanned Kensi and then the other person, both pausing on each prone figure for a moment. Callen pointed to the heart monitors, Kensi's was flickering up and down, but the other one was not, it was beeping but no flicker. The three of them approached with caution and slowly looked around the equipment and the man lying in the bed.

"Guys...he is dead," Deeks said as he checked the body for signs of life. Sam and Callen pulled out the heart monitor and found a tape recorder taped to the back of it playing the beep sound. Sam pressed stop on it and opened the back cautiously. He found nothing, no wires, no explosives; it was simply an empty box.

"What the hell is going on?" Callen said aloud. He motioned over to Hetty who was watching at the door to come on in. Deeks moved away and over to Kensi, passing Hetty as she nodded to him that it was fine.

"Oh my" Hetty said as she looked down at the dead man.

"What is it Hetty?" Nell asked.

"The man in the bed Ms Jones is...was my contact, the man that started this" Hetty said.

Deeks stroked Kensi's cheek and then held her hand, thumbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Hey Kens, you look really peaceful there. You rest and wake up feeling better," Deeks softly said to her. Kensi remained unconscious, the steady but reassuring sound of her heart monitor in the background, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Who is he?" Callen asked Hetty.

"This is Marcus Drager, Mr Callen. He was a close contact of mine in the underworld of all that is Government secrecy," Hetty answered. Sam peeled back the bed sheets, which exposed a large stitched up piece of skin, within that piece was a name written in black marker.

Sam turned around and looked at everyone who then looked down at the body. In unison, they all mouthed the name on written on the body, "Owen."

Deeks had made his way over to everyone else and peered over Callens shoulder to look at what everyone else was looking at.

"Owen. As in Granger Owen?" he said aloud.

"We have no idea" Nell chipped in

"So who is going to unstitch that guy's side then and have a look see? Hetty I bet you could gut...things. Actually forget I said that" Deeks rambled, realising he was digging himself deeper.

"Deeks is right. Why write Owen on a patch of stitched skin if nothing is underneath it. Go for it Sam" Callen said.

Sam looked at Callen, "Me, why do I have to do it"

"You're the SEAL, you do things like this" Callen replied to his partner.

Sam looked at Callen and the others then back at the body. He flipped open his knife and began to cut the stitches, _because this is what SEALS do, ha right_ he mumbled to himself. Sam finished the stitches and got some gloves. He peeled back the skin and found...

"A memory stick?" Eric shouted out, "Sorry. A little too excited there" he sheepishly apologised, Nell smirking at him.

"All of this, the fake bomb threat, getting a body in here in the first place, putting a memory stick in him, and leaving us a cryptic clue of 'Owen'...Why, I don't get it. Why go to all this trouble and risk when he could have posted the damn thing and how is this related to our dead plutonium guy and the old lady, both of which have nearly got us killed?" Callen blurted out in frustration.

Hetty took the memory stick off Sam and passed it to Nell, "Miss Jones, and Mr Beale. The two of you find out what is on this. Sam, Callen, I want you two to check all security cameras and talk to staff who may have seen who brought Marcus Drager in here. Mr Deeks, I suggest whilst your colleagues are doing that you spend time with Kensi and let it be known to her that she is not to spend too much time sleeping, we need her back".

"Thank you Hetty" Deeks replied.

"You leave when Callen and Sam are done here" Hetty to him.

Deeks nodded in agreement and headed over to Kensi's side once again. The rest of the team left the room and set about their duties.

Deeks looked down at Kensi, "How is my girl? Well I think you will have your own room shortly, now that all the drama is over and then we can have a proper chat," he said.

Kensi did not reply but he felt a slight squeeze on his finger once again. He looked down at his hand and squeezed Kensi back gently as he smiled at himself, '_My girl'_ he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Deeks went to fetch himself a coffee whilst the nurses made Kensi comfortable in her room and doctors carried out checks before they left her to get her rest. He kept thinking how close he had come to losing Kensi and more scarily how easy it was. He made his way back to Kensi's room and took a seat outside the door until he could go in. Deeks sat and stared into space, in deep thought when a voice snapped him out of it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the voice asked

Deeks looked up and saw a woman in her late fifties, dressed in a cleaning uniform.

"I think you would need a hundred dollar bill" Deeks smiled back. The woman sat down next to him and patted his knee.

"What's wrong honey? My shift just finished and sometimes it can help to let it, talk to someone that doesn't know you," she said.

Deeks looked over at her and pondered for a moment on her offer and noticed her name badge,

"Ok...Yolanda, my partner was stabbed earlier today and she's lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life right now, but she means a great deal to me and it's kinda just hit me as to how much" Deeks explained.

"What's her name?" Yolanda asked

"Kensi Marie Blye and she's been my partner for last six years. We have gotten closer in the last year or so...we work in high risk situations weekly and injuries or even death is always a possibility in our line of work but when it happens..." Deeks put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, "it's just all surreal right now. Kensi's so tough, tougher than me and now, she's so fragile," Deeks continued.

"Sometimes it takes something bad to happen to make you realise what you have. It is you care very much for Kensi. I don't think you know how you feel in your head but in your heart I think you do" Yolanda replied.

"My head rules my heart because my heart is scared just like it is now, neither of us have actually said the words '_I Love You_'," Deeks confessed back.

Yolanda looked at Deeks and smiled, "Honey, you have to ask yourself just how scared you are, if you're scared it means you have feelings, if Kensi didn't mean anything more than work partners you wouldn't be scared. What would you be more scared of – a life with Kensi or a life without her?"

"I couldn't imagine my life without her," Deeks answered.

Yolanda got up from her seat and looked down at Deeks, "You just answered your question honey, always follow your heart, your head is complicated but your heart is that simple and more importantly, it's true to you". Yolanda winked at Deeks and carried on down the corridor.

Deeks smiled and jumped as the Doctor left Kensi's room, closely followed by a nurse. Deeks stood up, "Is it all good in there? Can I sit with Kensi now?"

"Kensi is doing well, she is comfortable so by all means sit with her, talk to her, it will help" the nurse told Deeks.

Deeks thanked the nurse and he entered Kensi's room. Other than looking pale and the tubes surrounding her, Kensi looked like she was sleeping only. Deeks pulled up a chair as close to Kensi's bed as he could and held her name in his.

"Hey Kens, you're looking chilled there but don't spend too long catching up on some sleep, Hetty ordered me to tell you that and you know that disobeying our little yoda is a bad thing" Deeks smiled to himself, okay she wasn't awake and hadn't told me to shut up he thought but she's here and I'm holding her hand. It felt good to be this close.

Callen and Sam finished questioning their last member of staff but found nothing interesting and no further information as to how Hetty's contact ended up dead in the recovery room next to Kensi.

"Eric, we have nothing here. The security cams must have been tapped into too. What was on the memory stick?" Callen asked.

Eric explained that the memory stick is protected by so much security that it was going to take him and Nell a little while to get through to whatever was on there.

"G, what's the one thing that has happened to us since all this started?" Sam asked

Frowning Callen replied, "We have all nearly been killed?"

Sam shook his head, "We have all been stalled, and one way or another we have been left chasing time and our tails. We keep getting these clues to chase up on but never really getting anywhere. I think we are being kept busy, kept away from something. Kensi getting injured...kept us all pre-occupied ALL of us."

"Ok, but until we get any kind of handle on this, I think that is all we are going to do. Eric has Hetty spoken to Granger?" Callen asked

"The last I saw of her she was speaking to one of her other 'friends' about the body and if they were familiar with memory sticks being left for people in other people but she left Ops halfway through that conversation" Eric explained

"What about Granger? Callen then asked

"He is nowhere to be seen. We cannot reach him on his Cell, we have no trace via his car tracker etc, etc, it's like he has vanished," Nell informed Callen

Callen and Sam looked at each other even more confused, "Hetty has disappeared during a phone call and Granger hasn't been seen or heard of since we left base yesterday morning. We need to find Granger," Callen said.

"I agree. Let's get Deeks, we can check on Kensi before we go too," Sam said

Deeks had not said much to Kensi, he was more than content at simply holding her hand and watching her sleep.

"Kensalina, my girl. I was having a chat with a stranger outside your room earlier and she seems to think that we need to speak from the heart. I only have three words I want to say to you but I don't want to say them whilst you're sleeping, so open your eyes for me," Deeks said.

Deeks waited but got no reaction from Kensi; he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair when the door opened. Callen and Sam entered the room.

"How's she doing?" Callen asked

"Ok, Doc says if she has a good night then things are looking good. She hasn't woken up or anything yet," Deeks replied.

Just as Callen was about to fill Deeks in on all that had 'not' happened, Nell's voice came into his ear.

"Callen, we still have no word on Hetty but we found Granger," she said

"Where?" Callen asked.

"When I say we found him I mean, we know why we can't find him. He's on the memory stick and it shows him chained to a wall," she explained


End file.
